


He's More Than Just a Pretty Face

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, a very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Neal solves a case and Diana is impressed.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 47





	He's More Than Just a Pretty Face

“It’s insurance fraud, pure and simple,” Neal throws out that off-the-cuff statement.

“How do you figure?” Peter wants to know.

Peter’s CI has a smug look on his face. “The victim’s wife and his employer are having an affair. They both took out enormous life insurance policies on the poor doofus without his knowledge. They had hired a ringer to take the physical exams, and after the policies went into effect, they offed the imposter to get rid of loose ends. Then they continued with their evil plan by running the husband over with a car while he was jogging to make it look like a hit and run. Those insurance policies had double indemnity clauses for accidental death, so now the pair can ride off into the sunset with a cool three million, tax free.”

“Wow, that’s cold,” Diana remarked.

Neal shrugged as he walked away. “Well, guys, I’ve just solved the case for you. Now it’s on you to prove it.”

Diana watched Neal’s retreating back. “You know, Boss, I’ve got to say that our resident felon is more than just a pretty face.”


End file.
